The Kingdom of Talor
The Kingdom of Talor is an island nation off the coast of Mynace. It is a vastly wealthy nation due to its exports of gold, coal and fine tools and weaponry. The nation is ruled by a king, currently King Alfred Blackmayne, known as The Scarred Lion due to his battle scar across his forehead. The country has a highly educated and scholarly populace, with the worlds first university 'the Hall of Knowledge' in Talorwen accepting only the most promising foreign candidates. Its capital is Talorwen in the province of the same name. History Around 120 BR, tempered steel was invented in Talor. To this day steel remains a fairly rare commodity for layfolk. Cruder varients of this process would be discovered in the Ver some 300 years later. Around 50 BR the Hall of Knowledge was founded in Talorwen. 50 years after this we at the university began recording known history which created the calendar split of BR (before records) and AR (after records). Since 498 AR a war between Talor, Ridhan, Ulhar and Khryos and the Ahn Caliphate has been fought in the far southwest. The Ahn Caliphate first invaded the Ridhan Caliphate, Alhar then joined the side of the more powerful Ahn to reclaim their now wartorn homeland. Talori mercenaries were sent to fight for trade partners in the west as Khryos and Ulhar joined Ridhan’s side. The Empire of Arvaros continue to aid Ahn and Alhar. Geography Talor is a temperate rocky island with many forested areas and rivers. In the southeast of the island there is a large lake called Greylake. Politics Talor has possibly the most sophisticated governmental system in the world, with a feudal based system of King > Count > Baron that is ahead of its time in terms of efficiency. The king rules the nation, Counts rule over entire counties (provinces) and Barons rule holdings within the counties. Lord is the term for any landed nobility or family members of a Count or Baron. see main article: Royal Court of Talor Administrative Regions Talor is made up of 5 autonomous counties; Talorwen, Torenside, Greylake, Redland and Carmarys. Culture Talor is home to sophisticated music including musical instruments such as the fiddle, harp and lute that were invented in Talor. Talori nobility enjoy great feasts and tournaments. The flag of Talor is a black lion on a field of white, with a violet trim. The lion is a symbol of strength and superiority, white is representative of purity and knowledge, violet is to represent the royal family. Military Talori soldiers are very well armoured and well trained. There is a core group of Royal Guard, sworn to protect the royal family. The most experienced Royal Guard includes Sir Joryn Font, Sir Torsten Avyr, Rayce Noyar and Sir Marcus Glenn. Talor is also home to the Order of Knights, elite soldiers from noble families seeking fame and fortune in foreign wars, or sworn to defend their homeland. These knights fight on horseback on armoured horses with lances, polearms or arming swords. They are fitted with some of the finest steel armour in the world.